An Unstoppable Force Meets An Immovable Object
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: *Sequel to Exposed For All The World To See* Unresolved issues, a discovery is made, the past is revisited and the struggle for power and control rages on...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is based loosely on the 'Just like Clockwork' episode. I loved the scene when Hecketty and Constance are left alone in the office after Mr Hallow departs. Also, based roughly a few weeks after Constance' counseling session._

_This is part three of the quadrilogy. Wow! Quick upload time, I started working on this idea since 'The Untitled' and it was suppose to be a one shot but due to circumstances, ideas, etc. It just seemed right to have it accompany/link onto the other two fics._

_Just a massive shout to everyone who took the time to read and review! *Curtseys*_

_It has been a privilege so I hope that you guys will enjoy this next number *drum roll*_

Chapter One: And So It Begins

The report could not have arrived at a worst time. Amelia was busy re-organizing her classes to accommodate her abrupt departure. She was satisfied that Constance would maintain a watchful eye over her classes until she returned from visiting her aunt. Amelia was worried about the additional stress of her classes and running of the academy which only added to the amount of work her deputy would have to deal with. Since returning from her session with Zelda Black, witch counselor, Amelia was keen to hear Constance' opinion/thoughts but so far her deputy had ensured the topic of conversation never got the chance to rise its head.

The report from the counselor had arrived on her desk, a few weeks after the initial session but Amelia had no choice but to hide the letter in a drawer of her desk. Her mind preoccupied, imagining various scenarios which would never happen but she wanted to brace herself should the worst ever happen. Her aunt was one for to add a dramatic flare when it came to her health. Last year, Amelia was called to her bedside, her aunt claimed to have survived a heart attack but this time she was about to meet her maker. It actually transpired that her aunt was suffering from a bad case of indigestion that she had been experiencing for the past week.

She tucked the already opened envelope, making a mental note to read the report as soon as she returned. Amelia sighed, extra stress was not what Constance needed at this moment in time and looked at the calendar on her desk, the circled date was looming and she could only prey that she was would return before then.

'_Be strong Constance. I will return for you.' _thought Amelia

* * *

><p>The news of her arrival unnerved Constance, the mere mention of her former tutor's name had sent her into a state of hyperventilation, the glue that held Constance together slowly started to come undone.<p>

Since escaping her clutches and college, she had only ever briefly encountered the former tutor on two separate occasions, barely managing to survive the encounters and now the thought of another reunion filled her with dread and fear. Her name was still able to provoke buried memoires and associated emotions to the surface.

Her confidence had already started to falter, her heart beating so hard that could hear the blood pulsating in her ears. Constance scowled at her self, knowing that if she did not project an air of confidence or attempt to give a false illusion of strength then Hecketty would sense any if not all her weaknesses and pick her apart, devouring her like a piranha.

* * *

><p>Constance stood like a statue in the corner of Amelia's office. Her eyes danced between her former tutor and her current student. Powerless to help, she watched helplessly as Mildred received a tracing bracelet, something that Constance was already familiar with only she did not expect that Hecketty would still be using these old world, teaching devices.<p>

The bracelet was nothing more than an up to date version of a ball and chain.

Hecketty continued to lecture Mildred about the bracelet and her overall unruly behavior. Mildred occasionally stole a glance at her potion's teacher. In the past, neither of them had seen eye to eye and rarely agreed on anything but currently shared a common threat and fear. Constance looked through Mildred as if she were glass, giving nothing away. She could not afford too but made a promise to find time and speak to Mildred.

Mildred scuffed out of the office, on the verge of tears. Constance felt her heart sink and sighed silently.

"As you were Constance." stated Hecketty, not longer needing her and relieving her of duty

She swiftly nodded her head in acknowledgment and quickly left the office, using the door instead of her trademark disappearing trick. She did not fully trust her magic on account of her current state of mind.

Since the arrival of Mistress Broomhead, the corridors seemed unusually quiet, almost eerie. Instead clocks replaced the noise from students. The appearance of the clocks around the academy made Constance shudder inward, conjuring up memories of college.

"_A minute wasted is a minute lost." _

An all too familiar voice haunted her thoughts as she cast her eyes around, seeing clocks of all shapes and sizes littering the walls, all harmoniously ticking as the heartbeat of the academy. She wanted nothing more than to put the hellish day behind her although she doubted that tomorrow would be any better. Her optimism slowly dying with each passing hour that Hecketty Broomhead remained as acting headmistress of the academy.

* * *

><p>Hecketty Broomhead watched as her former student practically bolting out of the office after being dismissed, it was very unladylike behavior and expected better from her, had she forgotten everything that she had been taught? Hecketty planned to remind Constance exactly what was expected of her.<p>

It had been a long, tiresome day but sleep would have to wait. She was unable to retire, not when she looked around to see the disorganized and chaotic office which surrounded her. Hecketty pondered as to how Amelia Cackle, headmistress could function and run her own academy but had a notion that Constance probably aided the older witch in the running of the school from the sidelines.

Such chaos, everywhere she looked. Running a finger over an overcrowded shelf, she discovered a thick layer of dust and tutted. She would have this establishment running like clockwork starting with Amelia Cackle's office.

It was almost therapeutic in a sense, carefully organizing paperwork into various piles with the use of her magic. Everything was perfect. Everything was neat and back in its rightful place and not to mention that the office was spotless, no dust particles dare show or else feel the obsessive compulsive cleaning of Mistress Broomhead.

Hecketty took a seat behind the desk, needing to rest her weary body. She was not as young or energetic as she used to be and cursed her self for showing weakness even though there were no witnesses to her momentary lapse, surrendering to her body's demand for rest. Her body breathed a sigh of relief before she allowed a moment of relaxation. Old, tired eyes closed.

She stretched and flexed her fingers, feeling the benefit from taking a break about was about to retire to her room when something caught her attention. The bottom drawer of the desk lay slightly ajar and it beckoned for her to investigate. Apart from a lot of cheesecake recipes and other uninteresting and useless straps of paper, Hecketty was about to slam the drawer closed until an envelope fell. The wax seal was already broken.

She reached and pulled it out from the drawer. Inquisitive and curiosity eventually got the best of her and she began to pull the letter out of the envelope when the clock chimed causing her to briefly get a fright. Clutching the letter, she disappeared and then reappeared in a room that had been made up for her. No doubt the contents of the letter would make for light reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Another quick wee note to say these quick uploads are due to my insomnia returning, oh the joy! I will be going on placement soon so I don't know what spare time (if I have/get any will be like). Just that the quality of work (if any) won't suffer! Apart from the any overlooked grammar/spelling mistakes which I have been trying to keep to a minimal!_

_May appear slightly OOC! So beware..._

_Well, enjoy and note there will be some flashbacks in this chapter._

Chapter Two: The Haunting Sound of Clocks

Sleep had not come easy for Constance only getting three hours worth of broken sleep haunted by nightmares that had arrived along with her former tutor. It was happening all over again, reliving and remembering repressed memories. The details of her nightmares left her shivering, knowing that the spell was losing its power.

She always had trouble with sleep, battling her demons but recently the severity of the nightmares had been growing worse. The only other time her nightmares had spiraled out of control was when she first started her position as potions teacher at the academy, Amelia only knowing a shattered piece of the truth. It was only after that, Amelia subtly adopted the troubled young witch as a daughter, taking her under her wing but Constance still refused to divulge her haunted past which she was lucky to have survived and escaped.

* * *

><p><em>She looked down at her wrist, the bracelet flashing, knowing that escaping the all-seeing eye of her tutor was impossible, never getting a moments peace from her relentlessness. She could only dream about freedom, escaping and regaining control over her life.<em>

_The witch seemed to have to ability to invade her thoughts, she knew what Constance was thinking and she would be punished for daydreaming when she should be committing her self fully to her studying. _

_Hecketty let a smug look penetrate her normal icy exterior and flicked her wrist. Constance gripped her wrist, feeling the bracelet suddenly tightened and emitted a slow, lingering bolt of energy. It traveled up her arm. Hecketty watched with keen interest, observing the human body attempting to cope with the torturous agony. Constance pawed at the bracelet, her knees trembling before giving way, she landed hard on the cold, stone floor._

'_Please...please Mistress Broomhead.' She gasped pathetically, trying to appeal to her non existing heart_

_Her pitiful pleads for mercy did not faze her. She wanted to remind Constance that it was she, who was in control and in charge even over her thoughts. Hecketty bit down a menacing grin, she secretly wanted Constance to suffer and simply continued to watch her student wither on the floor. Constance would rue the day that she rejected Hecketty Broomhead._

* * *

><p>In the darkness, Constance felt for her wrist and let a finger gently trace the angry scar. She was all too familiar of the agony which was associated with the permanent mark on her pale skin. It was just another reminder of her time at college under the malicious tutor. Then, she thought about her current student Mildred Hubble who had been targeted by Hecketty and forced to wear an upgraded version of the bracelet. At some point, she would need to speak to Mildred and reassure her without spilling too much about her own encounters with Mistress Broomhead.<p>

She struggled to sleep, her mind all too aware that evil was lurking somewhere that she once considered as a save haven. Morgana slept on a chair, unaware of the troubled thoughts her mistress was experiencing. Normally when awake, Morgana would snuggle beside Constance as if able to sense her mistress' troubles.

After hours of fighting, she finally succumbed to exhaustion which had taken its toll on her both physically and mentally. Her eyes grew heavy before closing and tossing her unconscious mind into darkness. However, she soon found herself in middle of another repressed memory, another nightmare began to unfold and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

* * *

><p><em>Constance stood in front of her tutor's desk. Her posture was perfect, her casting hand always ready. She had noticed a slight change in her tutor's personality as of late but did not think anything of it. Hecketty had on two occasions praised the student, actually acknowledging her hard work which was almost foreign to Constance. <em>

_And now, she had been summoned to her office. Constance cowered inwardly but remained confident while standing in front of her tutor. _

'_Ah! Constance, punctual as usual.' began Hecketty_

_Constance remained perfectly still only to speak when addressed, she had learnt that the hard way. She watched as Hecketty paced the office as she gathered her thoughts but something about her tone indicated that she seemed almost nervous, a word that had never been used to describe the fearful tutor._

'_Constance, there is a reason why I have summoned you here.' she spoke with confidence, 'It is regarding a rather personal matter.' Her voice dipped slightly and Constance raised an eyebrow_

_The tutor circled the office making it uncomfortable. There was an awkward aura radiating from the older witch, who very uncharacteristically fidgeted with her hands, not knowing what to do with them. _

'_You may be aware that it can become lonely and not unusual or uncommon for witches to seek out companionship.' Her voice trailed off as her gazed latched onto Constance' innocent eyes_

_She perched herself on the edge of the desk in front of Constance, the one that she had chosen, her pale eyes looking at Constance with such need, want and a waited for her reply. Hecketty always got her own way regardless and waited for her student to accept her offer._

_Constance frowned, confused as to what was actually being asked. Surely, she had simply misunderstood what Hecketty was asking of her, 'I'm not sure what you're asking of me Mistress Broomhead.'_

_Hecketty smiled thinking Constance was playing hard to get, 'What I am saying is...I have chosen you to be my "companion".' _

_Her eyes went wide when the penny dropped. Her mind begin panic, refusing Hecketty Broomhead was virtually unheard of, young witches mindlessly obeyed their orders regardless how daunting or impossible a task was. _

'_Well...Mistress Broomhead,' spoke Constance, her voice a whisper and cowered, wondering what the repercussions of her response to such an offer would be, 'I am honored that you would pick me...but I am not that way inclined.'_

_Constance had unwittingly signed her own life away that day. Hecketty felt a sudden loss of control over her student. How dare she reject her, she was Hecketty Broomhead, she got everything is wanted but the only thing that she craved was the affection of another and now that she had shown this tiny piece of herself other than strict teacher, she was furious. _

_Something unhinged the older witch and she masked her hurt over the rejection. Constance would pay dearly for this. Hecketty Broomhead changed that day, she was determined to break her top student emotionally and physically and then she would come begging. But, not all this went according to plan._

* * *

><p>Constance snapped awake in bed. Her hair and silk pyjamas clung to her skin, drenched in sweat and tears. It took a few moments before she realised that she had suffered from another nightmare and was back in the safety of her own room, no-one stalking her. Morgana remained sound asleep, unaware of anything. Even for an animal, Constance was jealous that her pet who was able to sleep and not have to suffer the nightmares like her self.<p>

Clutching onto the sink, she looked into the mirror. Tears stained her cheeks, her eyes swollen and blood shocked. She was thankful that classes did not start for another few hours which gave her plenty time to prepare both mentally and physically. The nightmares were increasing in severity and frequency, she needed to maintain control. Her grip tightened around the sink.

If Amelia had known who would be her temporary replacement then in all likelihood she would never have left the academy especially with the impending date on the horizon. Constance trusted Amelia implicitly and knew that the headmistress would return before the date.

"I can do this...I must do this...I have to do this." She spoke to the reflection

* * *

><p>Constance waited until her potion class had finished and kept Mildred behind. Her friends offered whispered reassurance as they left the classroom. She pointed at the door which closed before muttering a privacy spell then turned her attention to the frightened young witch.<p>

"You are not in trouble, Mildred." Her voice was unusually gentle

Mildred relaxed slightly but now confused and it showed.

"Mildred...I wanted to talk to you about the bracelet," began Constance

"Oh that!" murmured Mildred, cursing Mistress Broomhead for being so cruel but also cursed herself for being caught out at yesterday's assembly

"You are not the first student that has had to endure that infernal bracelet."

Mildred nearly snapped her neck, looking up from the bracelet in shock to her teacher, "You mean... she made you wear one of these too?"

Constance nodded, "Count yourself lucky Mildred...I had my bracelet for two years...and judging from the design of your bracelet, I doubt it has the capacity to administer a shock."

The student gasped and looked down at the bracelet, the red lights constantly flashing before gulping. She hoped that her teacher was correct by her observation.

"Mildred, I want to let you know that when Miss Cackle returns...we will both ensure that your new found piece of jewellery is removed."

"Please Miss...Can you help? You are the most powerful witch I know! Can't you just zap it off?" pleaded Mildred

Constance shook her head. As much as she wanted to help, she was all too aware of the consequences for insubordination. It pained her that she was powerless to help and had reluctantly let this happen but kept a watchful eye from the sidelines. Her only saving grace was the bracelet could not administer a shock. Mildred would just have to be patience. Soon she would have her freedom back.

"Mildred, believe me when I say I am sorry."

Her heart sank, at she tried, "Thank you miss...may, I be excused?"

Constance nodded, releasing the privacy spell and watched the young witch slowly make her way to the next class. Sadly, for Constance, she was needed in the office. Never getting a moments peace from that insufferable women, who ensured that Constance remained at her side when not teaching. Hecketty had ordered her presence there after her class.

* * *

><p>Once again, Constance stood in the corner of the office while Hecketty and Mr Hallow bounced compliments at each other. She felt positively sick to her stomach.<p>

Mr Hallow prattled on about the positive changes made to the school, he did not actually care as long as productivity was high and school costs remained low. Something that Hecketty could definitely control and all she had to do was smile and gush about his daughter, Ethel.

He left the office with a beaming smile, making him look suspiciously like Tony Blair's brother. He was oblivious to the unknown evil which he had inadvertently unleashed within the walls of the school.

In just over a day, Hecketty had managed to wrap the chairman of the academy around her little finger and strike fear into the students. Mildred Hubble was testament to that, as she showed off her tracking device which would plant the seed of fear into the rest of the students. They would either falling into line or face the consequences like Mildred.

The atmosphere changed dramatically, instead of laughter there was silence which plagued the corridors. Given any other time, Constance would have basked in the peace and quiet, able to concentrate with work and knowing there was no trouble brewing but she was preoccupied, facing her own battle. Hecketty Broomhead's presence in the school did nothing for her already shattered nerves.

Hecketty's voice broke the silence and brought Constance back into reality.

"Constance, could we have a little chat." It was not a question

Already, Constance could feel her heart racing, her breath caught in her throat and dreaded the tongue lashing that she was about to receive. She stood in front of the desk, her hands clasped in front of her. She felt like a teenager all those years ago, powerless and fearful of the much older witch.

"Take a seat Constance...I have a feeling you will need to once I am finished with you,"

Suddenly, feeling light headed she fell onto a chair. Her mind reeling from the crypt message if not it most certainly sounded like a promise. Hecketty rose from the chair and graceful inspected her handiwork of the office. It had not gone unnoticed by Constance.

"It is such a pity that my stay will not be permanent," she began, lingering on peripheral vision of Constance.

"I would have liked to have got reacquainted with you Constance...after all these years." continuing to inspect her former student, drinking in her image and leaned against a bookcase.

Constance cringed inwardly, unable to see Hecketty had started to unnerve her. She braced herself for the unknown.

Hecketty's eyes were firmly fixed, all too aware that past memories and suppressed fantasies were beginning to waken from a long slumber. Being in such closer proximity was beginning to have an almost hypnotic effect on her straight lace stature and logically thinking mind. She licked her lips and tried to think of a way to engage the younger witch without appearing too transparent, "We have much to catch up with."

'_If I ever needed Mildred and her friends to cause trouble then now would be the time.' _thought Constance, fighting an internal battle, an animalistic instinct to flee the office.

She closed her eyes, fighting the temptation to groan in disgust as she felt the older witch leaning against her invading her personal space, her senses overwhelmed with the stench of coffee and her anonymous stale perfume. Constance squealed as Hecketty places her hands onto her bony shoulders, pinning her down into the chair. Her vice like grip held Constance in place.

"Did you honestly think I would forget what today is?" she paused before leaning into her ear, "How could I forget that today is the birthday of my favourite student...the one that got away!"

"Please, Mistress Broomhead," began Constance having the audacity of interrupting her and speaking out of turn

"How dare you!" her voice boomed, "Have you learnt nothing from what I taught you?"

Constance flinched, feeling the grip on her shoulders intensify. This was considered a warning as far as Hecketty was concerned after all she was not finished quite yet. She turned sharply on her heel and returned to the chair behind the desk.

"I also taught you the importance of maintaining control at all times. To be the master of your own emotions so imagine my surprise when I found this..."

Hecketty pushed an envelope across the desk towards Constance, who tentatively took a letter out of the envelope. Her eyes scanned the first few sentences and instantly felt exposed. She kept her eyes fixed on the letter, fearing what she would see if she looked up at Hecketty.

"Yes, Zelda Black...a witch counselor. I'm bitterly disappointed" her voice quivered slightly before snatching back the letter from Constance' hands, "Well, don't you have anything to say for yourself."

She found her voice, "Do you think I wanted to visit a counselor? Amelia pushed for this! I had no choice." quickly regretting the aggressive tone in her voice

"I hope you remember Constance that whatever happened in the past...should remain in the past." She barked with venom

"Without the past, we are condemned to repeat our errors and without the past, we would not be who we are today."

The speech naturally rolled of Constance' tongue. The words had been drummed into her, sounding like an emotionless robot as she repeated the words back to the older witch.

Hecketty relaxed back in the chair, unknown to Constance that Hecketty, her self had been forced to the see the same counselor and although the two witches were different in contrast, they were also very similar. She decided not to push the subject any further, showing leniency.

Constance could feel her fraying nerves unable to take much more of this hostile confrontation. It would not be long before Hecketty grew bored of this verbal torture and would dismiss her. She just prayed it would happen sooner rather than later.

Once again, Hecketty rose from the chair and began pacing again. Unaware to Constance, Hecketty was fighting the temptation to touch her again and kept her hands clasped tightly together. The dark fantasies returned, clouding her judgement. For so many years, no-one even came close in comparison to Constance Hardbroom. Hecketty had placed her on a pedestal and relied heavily on her memory and imagined scenarios that involved the powerful, young witch.

The footsteps stopped somewhere behind her, it took all her self discipline to resist turning around, knowing that the consequences would be brutal. Instead, she fixed her eyes on the window, looking outside where she saw Miss Drill and some of the first years. She focused on the freedom the sports teacher and the younger students had while she was trapped in the tiny office with the woman who put the fear of god into her. It was college all over again.

Constance felt the little contents of her stomach flip as her mouth watered, a tell tale sign that she was in deed going to be sick. Squeezing her eyes shut, she had to maintain order and control of her thoughts. The little colour that made her human, drained from her face and suddenly felt abnormally warm. Hecketty could somehow sense that Constance was not feeling her usual self and decided to exploit, the new found weakness.

"Seeing that today is no ordinary day..." her voice trailed off

Hecketty pointed at the desk which now held a vast variety of colours and smells of confectionery. The students would have stripped the desk clean of all the sweets and would likely be unteachable after the sugar high however for Constance it was another painful of her past. Hecketty sliced a generous wedge of thick chocolate cake and placed it gently onto a plate before holding it close to her nose, inhaling the sweet aroma.

"Despite the confectionery being magic...it still tastes just the same," she smiled vilely and waved the plate in front of Constance.

Hecketty paused, watching and waiting for a reaction, "Go on Constance...one small morsel," continuing to tease her, "It is your birthday...why not allow some self indulgence."

Constance gasped as the plate was thrust onto her lap. She was paralyzed and it was clear to Hecketty that she had not fully conquered her demons. Gripping on to the sides of the chair until her knuckles turned white, Constance could not fully trust herself to remove the plate from her lap and could feel heart racing. Her throat dry as she panted, gulping air to calm her nerves and thoughts but it was a loosing battle

Hecketty rested her head in her hands and watched, rewarded with her former student's pained reaction, "Give in Constance...it is simply delicious." she pushed, determined to break her mentally

"Stop it." Constance complained unconvincingly

"You won't join me in celebrating your birthday...all this will go to waste." indicating to the overcrowded desk, filled with delights

Shaking her head, "Stop it!"

Hecketty smiled, revealing her caffeine stained teeth. Marveling in the struggle, Constance was in deed powerful but Hecketty was convinced she could push her over the edge. It would not take long now.

"Are you scared that one tiny bite will destroy all your hard work? I must say Constance...I am extremely proud...I know that_ I_ could never resist all that chocolaty goodness. Such self control and restraint, I think a reward is in order...what do you think?"

She closed her eyes now, "Stop it!"

In deed, Hecketty quickly grew bored and decided that there was more than one way to skin a cat and knew the perfect way in which to torment Constance, somewhere that her powerful ability and control would be useless. It had not all been a total loss, Hecketty had pushed Constance as far as she could but her own impatience and frustration prevented the final push off the edge but Hecketty had been rewarded in her sick and twisted way. Witnessing Constance, struggling had been worth its weight in gold.

Once more, the desk was bare. All signs of confectionery disappeared into thin air including the plate which had been placed on her lap. Constance felt relieved but could not help but wonder why the former tutor had suddenly given up.

'_You may have won this fight but the battle has just began.' _she thought

"Now, Constance...I've been going over your abysmal lesson plans..." began Hecketty


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Merry Xmas folks! _

_Oh dear! The pressure is on to ensure that this chapter flows well and is equally good as the last! I had totally hit the wall until my insomnia kicked in *looks at watch* Have been up for ages now._

_Thanks for all the positive reviews and so glad that you guys have enjoyed my little creation and I didn't have to resort to bribery LOL_

_I should warn you all, that this was a struggle to write, not exactly happy with the outcome! Thanks goes out to GloriaNewt for playing ping-pong with ideas!_

_Well, Enjoy x_

Chapter Three: She Needs You

The weather matched Amelia's mood. The once cheerful sunshine which had been beaming high in the midday sky was beaten by the rolling grey clouds. The sun was unable to break through the thick clouds and simply surrendered.

There was a storm brewing on the horizon, a groan of thunder echoed before the heavy clouds opened up and drench the landscape.

Amelia sat slumped on the well-worn chair, her chin rested in her hand as she watched the changing scenery. Sighing, she glanced at her watch and frowned. The local doctor had been with her aunt for well over an hour. No doubt, they had finished discussing her health and had moved onto a totally unrelated topic of conversation. Amelia decided to give the doctor and aunt another few minutes before checking up on them and probably saving the doctor.

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightening followed by a loud rumble. The storm was in deed getting worse. The rain pounded against the window. Amelia was convinced the pane of glass shook from the heavy impact of the rain. The thin glass separated Amelia from the aunt's warm house and the cold chaos of the outdoor.

The doctor cleared his throat to gain Amelia's attention. She stood up slightly flustered, "How is she?"

The doctor smiled, "She'll be fine...but we know how she gets..."

Amelia smiled, "Oh yes! I know from experience...not to rush but how long before she's up and about?" desperately wanting to return back to her academy as soon as possible

"Your aunt is suffering from a bad case of the flu which normally wouldn't worry me but I'm concerned about her body's immune system...she doesn't appear to be fending off the virus very well." He paused, rummaging around his bag and handed Amelia a prescription

"A potion wouldn't speed up her recovery?" hinted Amelia before feeling guilty

The doctor shook his head, "It's best to let this simple virus run its course and ensure she stays hydrated and gets plenty of bed rest...doctors orders." He flashed her an award winning smile

"Fantastic news...well thank you for coming to visit her and on such short notice."

Amelia and the doctor parted ways and she went to check up on her aunt.

She was relieved by the news that her aunt would be fine and the final diagnosis was just a bad case of the flu. Amelia returned to the chair beside the window and watched the rain continuously fall. The sound of the rain, relaxed her mind but her thoughts were another case.

Despite, the positive news about her aunt, she could not help but think about how her deputy headmistress was coping. She was bound by blood to ensure that her aunt was safe and well but she considered Constance as the daughter that she never had, wordlessly adopting the younger witch. She was her responsibility and with the impending date looming closer, no doubt the symptoms were starting to manifest. Time was the enemy and the window of opportunity was fading fast.

Her thoughts left Constance for a brief moment and she began to speculate who was running her academy. Pondering for a moment, she shrugged. No-one was better for the job than her trusted deputy. She could trust the younger woman with her life. Amelia felt her priority shift. A building and its contents could be replaced but her students, who see cared for and her trusted colleagues, held a special place in her heart. They were her extended family.

Nervously, she chewed at a fingernail while her other hand fidgeted with fraying material of the chair. It was either witchy intuition or a maternal instinct but she could sense that something was not quite right.

'_Hold on, Constance.' _She thought, knowing that she was powerless to do anything

* * *

><p>Imogen and Lavina looked at each other while in the staffroom. Both exchanging stories of their own run in with the newly appointed headmistress. Neither of them had seen the strict potions teacher since early that morning.<p>

"She's been in there for hours." stated Lavina, not looking up from her marking

Imogen nodded, "I can't image what she's doing through..." her voice trailed off, not exactly feeling comfortable talking about Mistress Broomhead. If she had taught Constance everything then no doubt she could be eavesdropping in their conversation at this particular moment before appearing out of thin air.

* * *

><p>Constance Hardbroom had escaped Hecketty Broomhead for the second time in two days. Now, in the safety of her own room, she practically bolted for the small bathroom. Falling hard to her knees, she clutched the sides of the toilet bowl as her stomach heaved, throwing the little contents into the water below.<p>

She coughed before relaxing against the cool stone wall. Hair loosely unraveled itself from her normal tight bun. Constance used the sleeve to wipe the cold beads of sweat and slowly brought her breathing under control.

* * *

><p><em>Constance felt her jaw tighten, desperately wanting to voice her own opinion to her tutor but only her voice disappeared. Her opinion would only anger the tutor and destroy her seemingly good mood so simply smiled along to her ramblings. Hecketty quickly got distracted and immersed in a conversation with Professor Blackstein. Constance trembled and slowly backed away from both Hecketty and Hector. Her heart raced at the sight of him and unwanted memories rushed back. A hand ran over her abdomen. Her eyes watered. She had to get out of here, the thought of being in the same room of Professor Blackstein made her sick.<em>

_Mistress Broomhead frowned against any form of confectionery, claiming to would rot brain cells as well as teeth. The rot had to be stopped! _

_Constance found a quiet hiding place deep in the kitchens of the college. She knew she would be safe here. She was alone with an entire chocolate cheesecake, her breathing still racing from the very sight from him. Armed with a spoon and stuffed the cake into her mouth. She crammed the sweet goodness into her already full mouth. Soon, the tears started to fall, mixing with the chocolate._

_She caught sight of herself. A pained reflection mirrored back and she did not like what she saw. Her eyes looked away from the truth and looked down at herself with shame and guilt. The offending remains of the cake and plate tumbled to the floor and shattered. Constance ran. She ran to the only safe place where no-one would look for her all too busy at the college Christmas party which was in honour of Hecketty and Hector. It was her idea of hell._

_Constance knelt down in front of the toilet. She forced two fingers in her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut. She prayed for it to be over._

* * *

><p>Constance recovered although still feeling nausea and lightheaded, she ignored the physically signs that her body was screaming out and demanding attention but at this time, she could not afford to raise any suspicions from colleagues especially the acting headmistress.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Constance applied a small amount of lipstick before inspecting her handiwork. The colour was not bright or brash but did add some much needed colour to her natural pale complexion and then smiled at her reflection. Mistress Broomhead had granted Constance a free period for studying, which was unheard of. She had no choice but to allow top student a few hours to study as her presence was required in a meeting and was held by Hector Blackstein, himself. <em>

_She was about to reach for a book which saw on the bed when a voice, pierced through the tiny room. Constance jumped in fright before quickly regaining her normal stance, standing to attention as if she were a soldier on parade. _

_Hecketty appeared from thin air. Her eyes transfixed on the younger witch, she cocked an eyebrow and made a visual inspection. Almost immediately, her wondering, demanding eyes noticed the change in her appearance. _

"_This is what I get from being so lenient! I granted you free time, to put to good use...for studying and I find you with this," she screeched, angry beyond words_

_The lipstick disappeared into nothingness, never to be seen again. After dealing with the offending piece of vanity, she turned her attention onto Constance. _

"_How vile and disgusting, you look like those common Jezebels." She spat in disgust_

_Constance flinched but did not move, doing everything possible to remain perfectly still, like a statue. The older witch reached out for her face, her fingers curled around her hair, painfully putting at her scalp while her rough thumb grazed over Constance' cheek. Her pale skin, contrast to her own was as soft as silk. Her youthful, innocent complexion had been tainted and ruined by the make up, she dared to wear. _

_Hecketty felt her eye twitch before she roughly removed the thin layer of make up from her lips. Smudging the once neat application and now looked like a sad clown with the lipstick over her cheeks and chin, messily._

"_You are a disgusting girl!" She growled_

_The comment could not be any further from the truth. Constance was a teenager, if not at the age that some would consider her to be a young adult but Hecketty did not want to acknowledge this fact and constantly treating and talking to her as if she was still a young child._

* * *

><p>Staring at herself in the mirror, her eyes looked down at the lipstick in her hand. She knew that Hecketty could not do or say anything. After all she was no longer a student or a child. She had grown up, an adult but still looking at the lipstick, she hesitated and slowly applied the make up to her lips.<p>

'_Jezebel' _taunted a voice

She ensured that nothing was out of place, everything was perfect and her mask firmly sat back in its original place.

'_You can do this! Be brave, be strong.' _thought Constance as she took a deep breath and left her room


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: *Waves* Hope that Santa was good to you all? _

_I hope that this chapter is better than the last! While brainstorming ideas and making doodles, it just seemed to feel better!_

_With the additional help of long vodka's and ferrero rochers, I'm happy and this chapter is looking not too shabby!_

_More flashbacks in this chapter and hope that the characters don't appear too OOC! Quite a dark wee chapter BTW! So changed the rating just to be safe._

_Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and enjoy_

Chapter Four: The Facade of Strength

Constance had spotted Mildred sitting alone on the stairs. It was odd for the young witch to be without her posse of friends. Intrigued, she observed the young witch.

Mildred sighed, her eyes staring at her new accessory which she hated with a passion. Her brow flexed and wondered how someone could be so cruel and heartless. Perhaps, she was too used to Miss Cackle, always seeing the glass as half full and continued to give her the chance to better herself. Mildred pondered about Mistress Broomhead's lecture regarding her personal record. Surely it was documented or acknowledged that she had in fact single-highhandedly saved the school on more than one occasion. That should count for something, shouldn't it?

Mildred's mind wondered about her potions mistress and the little pieces of her past that she had shared with her. Mildred was honestly shocked but the confession although, she had already noticed Miss Hardbroom's change in behavior when Mistress Broomhead had inspected the school. Now, it just made total sense. As, she looked at the bracelet, she was relieved that she would not receive any shocks and could not help but feel sorry for her normally cold teacher. No-one deserved to be treated like that.

Constance saw the saddened young witch finally get bored of being alone, waiting for her friends. She disappeared upstairs, no doubt to hide in her room. When Amelia returned, the bracelet was defiantly the first thing to go and begin to banish any memories that Hecketty Broomhead may have left.

* * *

><p>The ancient castle lay in silence and darkness with the exception of one window. A single candle illuminated a small room, barely able to keep the darkness of the night at bay. A battle ragged between the blackness of the night and the light of the candle, a metaphoric war of good verses evil.<p>

The sound emitting from the countless clocks around the building provided a lulling beat similar to a heartbeat and although it took some getting used to, the eerie silence took even longer to get used too.

Slender fingers reached up and unhooked the tight bun, sending her plait free and without effort, the plait magically unraveled. Her hair was free, her emotions were in contrast but her well constructed wall had already started to fracture and crack under the ever mounting pressure and stress.

Constance leaned against the door, her normal sharp posture slumped. The weight of the aching, heavy burden crippled her shoulders. Since the surprise arrival of the woman that was able to strike the fear of god into her closed heart, a decent night's sleep eluded her. The few hours of broken slumber were haunted by an endless parade of vicious nightmares which were only getting worse especially with the nearing of a particular date.

She had never been able to shake herself free from the shackles of oppression, choosing to hide behind her partially indestructible mask. Her eyes alone told the hidden story of her life, the self imposed loneliness only added to her amounting anxiety but was her own doing, trying to protect herself from the heartache and disappointment by others.

Uncharacteristically, she fidgeted with her hands. Trying to occupy her normally, logical thinking mind and given any other time, she had perfect control and the ability to remain calm, collected and virtually unfazed during times of panic but her mind felt like it an overstretched elastic band, near its snapping point.

Her mind had started overreacting, conjuring up the worse case scenarios. Amelia flashed into her distorted thoughts.

Amelia was that rare someone that she had allowed close but still remained on guard. She had the utmost respect for her although she did question her leniency especially when it came to a certain young, troublesome witch. Constance could never find the words to express her feelings and appreciation for everything that Amelia had done for her but deep down, she sensed that Amelia could read her like a predictable book and acknowledged that may be after time, Constance would eventually open up, talk to her but only in time, her own time.

Constance did not have family, to speak off and when Amelia left the academy in order to look after her ill aunt, she felt envious and worried. She knew it was selfishness on her part but with time as her enemy and the need for relying on someone else, still a foreign concept to her, she felt out of her depth. The fact that she was unable to handle this problem on her own unnerved her, her confidence wearing thin.

* * *

><p>Constance sank into the water of the scolding hot bath, a guilty pleasure on her part. The heat itself melted away the physical tension that her body harbored but the mental tension remained even in the quietest part of her mind, chaotic thoughts were plagued with vile images. Some images of her horrific past that she had survived while other images were conjured by her tormented imagination.<p>

She closed her eyes allowing her self to briefly escape. Only the sound of the dripping tap relaxed her. Her head felt heavy.

"Well, well, well...what do I spy with my little eye?"

The voice echoed in the enclosed room, serving the purpose to cause fright. Her eyes seemed to dance with glee and lustfully watched her.

Constance recoiled in horror, trying in vain to maintain her dignity from her watchful eyes and knew what was going through her head, "Get out!" she shouted, feeling vulnerable

Only her hands and bubbles protected her. No shield could stop Hecketty!

"Oh for goodness sake...control yourself!" her eyes questioning the bubbles, surely only a thing for children, "Besides, no-one can hear your pathetic pleas if you tried...Who would come rushing to your aid? You're the cold and heartless potions mistress." Hecketty threw back her head and cackled madly

Constance felt numb as the water turned cold. Goosebumps rippled over her body and her skin looked a pale blue tinge.

"I know what you and those poor excuses for teachers were plotting! Amelia is gone...she's never coming back for her school, her students and especially you." her voice low and menacing

Constance nervously shook her head, "No, she...she promised." teeth chattering

Hecketty leaned closer, "Empty words, my dear," the smile drained from her face when she witnessed tears, "You are pathetic."

Like a dam, a crack appeared and freed the tears that she had been desperately holding back. This was the ultimate sign of weakness, all those years gone to waste. All that time wasted. Hecketty grabbed her wrists and forced her under the cold water. Both women fought, one for control, the other for freedom.

"Stop crying...you're a grown woman and it's time to remind you what is expected of you." she screeched

* * *

><p>Constance choked and coughed. Sitting hunched over the bath, she gasped for air. The water was still hot and she was alone in the small bathroom. It had been a nightmare, a frighteningly real nightmare. She looked at her wrists to see the beginning of some bruises, forming under her pale skin.<p>

"Happy birthday to me." she whispered to her reflection, her watery eyes staring back at her. What had she possibly done in this life or in a previous life to warrant of all days, the return of Hecketty Broomhead?

She pulled out her diary from a secret compartment of the drawer and began documenting the day. Her shoulders hunched tiredly over the book as she scribbled in the blank pages.

Soon, the scribbling slowed and Constance caught her self nearly falling asleep while in the middle of writing. The events of the day and troubled sleep conspired against her and she had no choice but to reluctantly force herself to go to bed.

Sleep had been waiting for Constance and transported her into the unconscious world but something was lurking, waiting for her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Constance Hardbroom?" asked a voice<em>

"_Yes, Professor Blackstein?" she replied, looking up from the massive library book_

"_Your tutor mentioned that I would find you here...buried in your studies, excellent to see." he offered a friendly smile_

"_Can I help you with anything Professor?" before indicated over a table, littered with a number of volumes she needed to study, "I have an exam coming up"_

_She must have caught him off guard and he flustered, toying with his pocket watch "Ah, yes! There was something..." his voice trailed and looked around the library "I would like to continue this conversation in my office, if possible and when you have finished your studying."_

_Confused, she nodded and cast her eyes back to the pages, unaware that he watched her before departed._

_She stood at a large door and timidly knocked against the thick wood, "Enter Constance." boomed a voice _

_Entering his private study, she pushed the door closed and took her place in front of the large desk, immaculately empty expect for his clasped hands._

"_How is the studying? Please take a seat" he inquired and gestured to a chair_

"_Challenging...but I am thriving at the prospect" she replied coolly, almost smugly with confidence_

_Hector smiled, pleased with her progress. Hecketty Broomhead had in deed spoke the truth when it came to boosting about her top student. Every year, Hecketty would brag to Hector about her newest student and like Hecketty, he was only interested in the best, the very best and powerful_

"_Mistress Broomhead told me about your progress and how far ahead you are in regards to your fellow students," as he spoke, he rose from his chair. Walking about his office_

_Constance almost felt herself blush, the thought of her tutor paying her skills and hard work compliments was an honour in itself. Hecketty, very rarely offered her students verbal praise. _

_Hector strolled lazily around his office, his eyes never leaving the young witch's figure. He smirked, reminiscing about Hecketty's conversation regarding a prized and naturally talented witch, Constance Hardbroom. He watched with interest as the passion and awe that danced in Hecketty's eyes when talking about her student. Hector noted something else about Hecketty, something different while she spoke about Constance. He and Hecketty had been acquaintances for longer than he could remember and like Hecketty, only took an interest in the best and those students that showed potential. They simply needed a firm hand to guide and mold them._

_His hands rested on the chair. Licking his lips and leaned down to her ear, "I only favour the best and powerful witches...like you." he whispered_

_Constance remained seated although utterly confused, perhaps instead of Hecketty being her tutor may be Hector had taken on that role. If only that were true! She could only hope._

_His strong fingers entwined through her hair and pulled her head back sharply. She gasped in pain and shock, her eyes widened in fear. Hector buried his face into her soft hair and inhaled her youthful scent causing his heart to skip several beats and his eyes to flutter. _

"_I think I shall enjoy you the most!" he confessed as a powerful hand wrapped around her trembling neck, "Hecketty spoke so highly of you and I must satisfy my growing curiosity. She seemed almost taken with you...I can only suspect that you are her 'companion'." His tone changed to that with disgust_

"_But..." interrupted Constance, only to feel his grip tighten around her neck, her mind was catapulted into sheer panic and shuddered to think what Hecketty had told Hector. After all, Hecketty had not taken the rejection from Constance very well._

"_Now, my dear...let's see if what everything Hecketty said is in fact true?" he laughed_

* * *

><p>Hecketty Broomhead licked the envelope shut before using a privacy spell and a wax seal to ensure the private contents where never exposed to the wrong eyes. Grasping the letter tightly, she vanished from Amelia's office and re-appeared into the temporary room. The running of any school was exhausting but her age and the disorganization of this school had quickly ravished her energy.<p>

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she closed her eyes and massaged her temples. Underneath closed eyelids, she opened her mind and could sense that Constance had just started to sleep, about to enter the dream world of unconsciousness until Hecketty intervened. Summoning all the energy she could muster, Hecketty was able to manipulate long lost memories and conjure a nightmare.

Now, breathless after her tiring ordeal, Hecketty virtually collapsed into the bed, "Happy birthday, Constance." she whispered before unconsciousness overtook her weakened mind and body

* * *

><p>Constance withered against the bed-covers, fighting against a seemingly invisible force. Her arms raised and pinned above her head, sinking into the surrounding pillows while her legs kicked and buckled wildly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Her movements were slow and timid, not wanting to aggravate her newly acquired injuries. The corridors were deserted as she limped towards her room. <em>

_She finally made it to safety and leaned against the door. Her body ached, crying out in agony at the various bruises and cuts that graced her pale skin from under her uniform. The bitter taste of bile tainted her taste buds, threatening to loose her lunch. _

_A single, powerful knock on her bedroom door nearly shattered the tiny remains of control. She hesitated that it was Professor Blackstein chasing her, ready to act on his previous threat that he promised should she speak about their 'meeting'. _

_The door nearly flew off its hinges when Hecketty Broomhead stormed into the small room. The door slammed shut and vibrated the adjoining walls. She loomed towards her cowering student, a powerful hand wrapped around her already bruising neck which went unnoticed. Although, Hecketty sensed something strange about her student, she was too enraged to show any form of warmth or concern._

_Unknown to Constance, Hecketty had witnessed her student limp out of Professor Hector Blackstein's office and raised an eyebrow. She confronted her long time friend after overhearing despicable and vicious rumours about the friend she respected and the only person that saw Hecketty for who she really was, the only person that she had time for. _

"_Hecketty...you bragged about your most prized student and I wanted to test her," he shouted in defense and thrust an ancient book into her hands, "If, she was as talented as you said...then she would not have trouble with the simple questions from this book."_

"_And?" demanded Hecketty, throwing the book onto his desk, arms folded_

"_She seemed ashamed and almost embarrassed that she could not answer my questions. When she failed...she began to act inappropriately. I pushed her away and she must have injured herself but I assure you that the accusation from you...you of all people...well it disgusts me."_

_Hecketty was torn. Plenty of rumours had floated around the college usually out of malice and contempt for the lecturers as a desperate act of revenge by students who felt they had been singled out and their overall marks had suffered. Hector had been her only close, personal friend. If there was anything suspicious then surely she would be the first to notice? _

"_I strongly suggest that you control your so called 'top' student! She is nothing but a common little slut and I will not have my name tainted." He demanded angrily, asserting his authority over Hecketty_

_Numbly, she nodded and vanished from his office. Hector smiled and turned to the window. His eyes watching the many students come and go and like a shark, his hunger was insatiable. His appetite for the youthful and innocent only fuelled him. As a professor, he had access to an endless supply of victims. _

_Hecketty stifled her contempt to growl at Constance. She stared at the young witch with disgust and jealously. Hecketty had approached Constance for companionship but she rejected the notion and instead chased the opposite sex. If she thought getting 'over friendly' with Professor Blackstein to further any prospects for her future career then she was greatly mistaken. Unable to mask her own hurt emotions for Constance, she verbally attacked her._

"_I curse the day you were born." Her voice filled with poison, her eyes belonged to that of a maniac _

_She tightened her grip briefly around her thin neck which could have easily been snapped. Hecketty pushed Constance away from her, unable to be so close to the student without feeling sick. _

_Constance woke to something soft tickling her face. Slowly, opening her eyes, she cried out in fright and fear when she saw that she was not alone. A hand muffled any form of sound and a soft, warm voice whispered in the blackness of the room._

"_Sssh! I'm here to help!" taking the hand away from Constance' mouth_

_Convinced she was dreaming or having a nightmare, she did not dare move "Who?" she muttered_

"_I heard that you had been summoned to the professor's office...I know what happens in there!"_

_Constance sat up in bed and brought to life a candle. The flickering light revealed a grown woman, another tutor in the college._

"_Constance...you're not the only one! Hector Blackstein has been...well, for many years...even when I was a student here," she paused, her own memories resurfacing _

_The tutor explained to Constance that she was once a promising young witch, under the teaching of Mistress Broomhead. Student life had been a challenge especially when Hecketty was her personal tutor but she survived until she, herself was summoned to the professor's office. For hours, she had to endure pain; such levels of pain she did not think existed or thought possible. _

"_You returned? You came back to teach...knowing what he was doing and did to you?" _

_The tutor nodded, "Yes! But I try to help the students that suffer at his hands...here" _

_She took placed to small vials into her hand, "These potions will take away the pain and stop any physical marks from showing...it will heal you."_

_Constance looked at the other vile, "And this one?"_

_The tutor closed her eyes, "This will ensure that you don't become pregnant with his child!"_

"_Why do you do it? You could be found guilty by association alone!" asked Constance_

_The tutor shook her head in shame, "I'm only doing this because I do not want any other student to suffer...endure what I had to go through. Who would believe me? It was so long ago when I was...attacked. He's so powerful, so many friends...in high places..." her voice trailed off_

* * *

><p>Finally able to defeat the nightmares and unconsciousness, Constance sat bolt upright in bed. Once again, sweat and tears made her normally soft hair and pyjamas cling to her glistening skin. A shaky hand covered her mouth and muffled her aching sobbing.<p>

Morgana awoke and now sat on the foot of the bed, her head cocked to one side. Even the animal was aware that nothing could or would console the emotionally frayed witch.

"Amelia...if there was ever a time...I need you, your guidance and strength...now." she cried into her hands.

Slowly, she was unraveling and she did not like what she was slowly becoming. The masquerade of confidence and control was becoming a harder part to play. She felt constantly on show, the eyes of her colleagues and students alike watching her, judging her, dissecting her with their eyes.

Her hands grabbed fistfuls of hair and squeezed her eyes tightly. The spell that had been cast was beginning to degrade with disastrous consequences. Spiraling out of control and descending into madness.

"Would I be better off dead?" thinking aloud

"Yes!" hissed a voice that emanated from somewhere within her room


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you sooooo much to everyone that read and reviewed! Glad that you guys are enjoying the little journey that I've taken us all on, I feel like a wee tour guide._

_Again, you all know the drill by now! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and enjoy ;)_

_This installment is a mixture of flashbacks, nightmares and Constance' (well technically my) twisted imagination, so scenes may seem confusing or not right! This world is not based in reality so anything can happen and I hope that the characters don't appear too OOC! Still trying to keep true to the original based characters with the exception of my own created characters... _

_*Another dark chapter* Just to be on the safe side, I've changed the rating. Not over detailed but I try to do everything in taste and there are suggestive stuff which can be incorporated differently by you guys reading this. So well, that's my warning! (Hint: You'll cringe at a particular scene...I cringed writing it but well, there warning, number two!)._

_Again, I'm not exactly happy with this chapter either. It took hours despite have a mental picture and plenty of notes prior to starting this..._

_Enjoy_

Chapter Five: There Is Only Me

Imogen felt like one of the students as she crept along the empty corridor.

A few moments later, she reached a door and gently knocked against the aging oak, she silently exhaled; unaware that she had been holding her breath. Lavina opened her bedroom door, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Is everything alright?" she murmured, voice still thick from sleep

Imogen motioned Lavina to keep quiet and gently pushed past the tired witch. The heavy door clicked shut and she leaned against it.

"We need to do something." started Imogen

"You have a plan then?" asked Lavina, remembering their hushed conversation from earlier

Imogen made a face, "Well...not exactly!"

She sat down, less than gracefully on the edge of her bed, "Constance would know what to do." she sighed looking at the non-witch who was thinking the same

"Constance has been awfully distracted...putting it politely," began Imogen, "All I know is, that we can't sit around and continue to do nothing! Is there a way to get in contact with Amelia?"

What she would not do to have powers of her own or a working mobile phone but she had neither so Imogen turned to Lavina.

"There may be a solution..." smiled Lavina

* * *

><p>The residents of the academy peacefully slumbered with the exception of one.<p>

Unaware to everyone, the powerful potions teacher reluctantly found unconsciousness once again, having survived one terrifying nightmare only to be thrown into the wake of another more hideous nightmare. Her room was encapsulated with a powerful privacy spell, making it virtually soundproof. Any sound that escaped her sleeping lips would simply fall on deaf ears, no matter how loud her screams or how much she sobbed for mercy. Trapped like the proverbial fly caught in the web of nightmares, the hungry spider was often the face of the past or represented the image of lack and loss of control. The spider would eventually devour her. The question was would she be strong enough to free herself from the web?

The image that she portrayed and the silence spell, if her voice could somehow breakthrough and be heard, would anyone help. Come running to her aid? She was confident, all powerful and cold which was merely a front, her mask and a tough exterior but what lurked beneath? Constance did not let any get close or past her armour and no-one ever asked or took the time, all for the exception of Amelia Cackle.

Her eyes rolled behind closed eyelids as she fell deeper into more repressed images and memories. The relentlessness and never ending torture that her unconscious mind unraveled and forced her to remember and relive. The unconscious mind continued to battle the spell. Fighting for freedom and demanding its release. A spell had been put in place for the sake of her sanity and well-being. It had been Constance that begged and pleaded all those years ago. Be damned about the consequences, she turned to the one person that she knew would never betray her confidence or abandon her.

But like all magic, the effectiveness eventually weakens before everything returns to as it was once before, there were associated risks and the foster's effect. Chaos would soon reign supreme, after all chaos can not be controlled and powerful chaos could destroy.

But even in the confines of her own room, she loathed to loose control. How could she? The mask that she permanently wore was part of her now and she had forgotten a time when she did not need to wear her armour, to always be hiding.

Morgana watched with concern for her mistress. She moved from her usual position at the bottom of the bed and sat beside the door. Occasionally, her claws extended and scratched at the heavy oak door. Constance' screaming scared the normally unfazed animal.

* * *

><p><em>Her knees buckled, her arms barely had the strength to prevent her head from connecting with the unforgiving solid floor, "Not this...anything but this." she sobbed<em>

_Her mother and father, Lawrence and Cynthia Hardbroom stood in front of their fallen daughter but they were not as she remembered them. The giveaway was their eyes which once danced with love and affection for each other and their daughter but now devoid of all emotions and warmth. _

_Constance squeezed her eyes shut, waiting and wanting another nightmare, anything but her family that she had lost at such a young age. A tiny cry caught her attention but curiosity forced her to acknowledge this version of her parents. Instantly, her watery eyes fell onto what looked like a shawl in her mother's arms. Cynthia smiled "Our little grandson."_

_Constance let a hand cradle her permanently flat abdomen, she never had experienced the joys of impending motherhood. Her unborn baby died as did a part of her soul when she soon discovered that she would never be able to have children. The news itself was like a knife embedded in her heart._

"_A boy?" she whispered, "My baby was a boy...a son!"_

_At the revelation of her lost unborn baby, she lay curled on the floor. Fresh tears trickled down her face and her only comfort was the cold floor. The only thing that was colder than her._

"_Get up girl!" Screamed a familiar voice_

"_Please...anything but that...not him." She pleaded and opened her eyes_

_The image of her parents had faded and unraveled a new hell for her to experience all over again. Professor Hector Blackstein grabbed her rag doll like body from the floor and threw her into his desk, her body slammed into the solid construct before falling onto the unforgiving floor. Her body already acquiring a vast number of injuries in such a small amount of time, she wondered how much more her body was capable of being subjected too._

_His hand connected with her face, her cheek tingled angrily feeling the lingering force that had graced her face. _

_Hector was relentless, unknown to him, like his counterpart Hecketty who preferred to toy with her victims mentally, toying with them and leaving no evidence of her work. Hector preferred the good old fashioned ways of discipline and punishment, least this way his handiwork would remain for sometime afterwards and serve as a reminder._

_As powerful as Hector was, he rarely used his magic and felt a more hands on approached satisfied his sadistic needs. Magic was too easy, where was all the fun? Although, he reminded the students that entered his office of the consequences should they try to talk to someone about their ordeal and demonstrated a little taster of his powers. No-one dared speak out of turn, fearing the wrath of his anger and god-like magic._

_Constance flinched when she felt his powerful hands, gently caress the cheek that he slapped. The weight of his body pinned her to the desk and he leaned into her ear "Such soft...youthful and resilient skin..." his voice trailed off hypnotized by his own thoughts of torture and pleasure_

_Eventually agony soaked screams left her lips; it was like music to his ears. The glee and madness clear in his voice and eyes. He truly was a monster._

* * *

><p>Her head whipped from side to side as her heavy limbs feebly attempted to fight off the invisible forces of evil. She screamed loudly in her nightmares but in reality her voice had given out hours ago the only noise capable of escaping her parched throat was an exhausted moan. Sweat and tears collided. Her long, beautiful locks of hair now sprawled over the pillow and clung to her perspiring face. Her pyjamas tighten and constricted around her body. The sweat made the normally light material cling to her frame.<p>

* * *

><p>A window opened and into the midnight sky flew a bird. Attached to the leg was a desperate plea to the headmistress of the academy to return. Imogen and Lavina smiled at each other, more than pleased with their handiwork.<p>

In another room of the academy, Mildred Hubble lay awake in bed, the glow of her bracelet keeping her from sleeping. Tabby did not have that problem, curled up in a ball near the end of the bed. She signed and toyed with the bracelet. If only the powerful potion teacher had freed her from her restraint.

* * *

><p>Very early the next morning, Constance sat with perfect posture in the chair facing the mirror of the small dressing table. Carefully and with surgeon like precision, her glassy eyes inspected her face and applied the thinnest layer of make up to hide any imperfections that may have been noticed under the relentless and ever watchful eyes of Mistress Broomhead.<p>

Satisfied that she met visual standards, she turned her attention to the little drawer. Unable to believe her own eyes, she gasped. Constance had been preoccupied and failed to notice her dwindling supply of ready made wide awake potion now only two vials rattled in the drawer. A twinkle of optimism danced in her eyes as she thought of Amelia.

The sad mirrored reflection told another story. The short lived optimism died and her eyes returned to that of a sad, emotionless china doll. Amelia was never returning. She would have to accept the painful truth. A part of Constance was still secretly hoping for a miracle of biblical proportions to save her.

"I need you Amelia," losing all hope, "I can't do this myself...not anymore." whispered Constance, reaching out for her own mirrored image, trying to gain strength from something, somewhere

* * *

><p>Once again, Hecketty had summoned Constance into the office. Imogen and Lavina glanced at each other awkwardly, knowing that she was purposely isolating Constance from the other members of staff. Hecketty chipped away at her own ice maiden creation and now only a strategic tap would shatter the slowly cracking figure.<p>

"Make up AND Perfume, Constance?" she questioned as her nose twitched

Constance remained perfectly still and silent. Hecketty smiled at her former student, it was the correct answer. She leaned closer and deeply inhaled the intoxicating scent. Constance kept her trained eyes focused on the window. She was anywhere but in this office, her own personal hell with Hecketty as the devil, himself.

She gasped loudly and flinched with paralyzing fear and overwhelming sickness. Constance cringed inwardly when she felt the wetness of Hecketty tongue taste her neck. The taste of bile lingered, tasting the disgusting bitterness. She clasped her hands together tightly to mask her shaking.

"Why are you doing this?" spoke Constance and braced her self for the punishment of speaking out of turn

Hecketty smiled, knowing that it had taken Constance a great deal of courage to find her tiny stuttering voice, "Because I can." she replied

Constance cleared her throat, "I would prefer if you would not. Hardly professional!" her tone suggested that she had tapped into some form of strength and was drawing from it

"Fight me then," she challenged, "Push me away...make me believe you do not want this."

In some deranged part of Hecketty's mind, she actually wanted Constance to fight her. She was still infatuated and obsessed with her former student, unable to forgive and forget that soft rejection but in her mind, if Constance now not as an unsure, undecided teenager would show her that she was not playing hard to get and truly wanted her to stop the never ending chasing, hunting her down then she would.

Constance looked down at the ground. Her posture showed that she could not. Hecketty laughed in her face, "You can't ever humor me?"

"It's not that I can't...I won't." replied Constance


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I'm tempted to brake out into virtual singing (yeah, that's right! I'm not crazy btw) "And now the end is here...and so I face the final curtain" _

_The last chapter *sob sob* BUT still have fic four of the quadrilogy to start work on!_

_Once again, a massive, HUGE thank you to everyone that have read and reviewed! I'm so happy *reaches for tissues* All your fabulous comments have meant so much. So I intend for this last chapter *crosses fingers, legs and everything else* to go out with a bang and dedicate this to all you guys! (I would like to note that I'm only on the third vodka & cola of the night. Hey it's still the holidays)._

_Have a great New Year! _

_Enjoy x_

Chapter Six: Live and Let Die

Both Imogen and Lavina were in the staffroom. The physical education teacher sat at the aging table, busying herself with paperwork, not plagiarizing the interesting article form her monthly fitness magazine but made a few notes that could prove to be useful for the fourth years without looking from the magazine, she pawed the table feeling for her cup of tea. Imogen sipped from the cup only to make a disgusted expression, unamused to find the once boiling contents now stone cold.

Lavina had rushed into the staffroom leaving her class, praying that they would not cause a riot or face the consequences of Mistress Broomhead. Muttering to herself, she tried to retrace her whereabouts this morning having inadvertently misplacing the song sheet that was planned for the first years. Lavina had already documented the schedule which only just passed Mistress Broomhead's standards. If the vital song sheet did not appear in the next thirty seconds then she would have to improvise and this went against everything Mistress Broomhead stood for.

The staffroom door protested. The hinges in dire need of lubrication which would be added to the growing to-do list of Frank Blossom. Amelia pushed the door closed and took few moments to survey two members of her staff who failed to notice her return.

"Imogen...if I can't find this blasted song sheet then Mistress Broomhead will..." her voice cut off abruptly at the sight of Amelia, "Oh thank god!"

"Good afternoon ladies." smiled Amelia who was glad to be home

"Amelia," smiled Imogen throwing down her magazine; it slapped against the table, "I see you received our message."

Lavina nodded, "We do apologise...after all you were attending to family matters but we were desperate." she confessed, eyeing Imogen who simply nodded

"Surely the girls haven't caused much disruption...well anymore than usual." Amelia joked but sensed that there was something far worse almost sinister, judging by the faces of her colleagues

"Amelia...we missed out a tiny detail in our letter." said Lavina

"Mistress Broomhead has been appointed as your temporary replacement." finished Imogen, only knowing too well their previous experience with Hecketty

Amelia slowly made her way to the window. She shuddered to think what the fearful tyrant had gotten up to in her absence without someone in the position of respect, authority and power to police Hecketty, she could reign supreme. Now that Amelia had returned, she would rectify and hopefully erase anything that would indicate that Hecketty had ever been in the academy. Although, removing the physical evidence would be easy. The mental torment of Hecketty's ruling with an iron fist would be another daunting task.

Constance skittered into the staffroom, as her class finished for the day. She loathed to be discovered. If she busied, immersed herself in paperwork or anything perhaps her former tutor would leave her be. Her mind burdened with the amounting pressure and conjured scenarios, of Hecketty cornering her once more in the office. She had grown to detest that room, missing Amelia's friendly and warm aura when entering her office. Upon entering the staffroom, she staggered into the room, her back resting against the door, catching her breath and regaining her composure.

Imogen and Lavina were oblivious that Constance joined them in the staffroom. A place that was not frequently visited by Hecketty, who proclaimed tea breaks were for the weak. This area was designated as a save haven for the staff although still weary as Mistress Broomhead did have the tendency to appear when they least expected. Only Amelia noticed Constance' slightly dramatic entrance and raised an eyebrow.

"We're both terribly worried about Constance." Lavina's voice thick with concern

At the sound of her name, she immediately stood to attention. Shoulders tightened into a rigid position, hands clasped tightly in front of her, casting fingers always at the ready.

"Mistress Broomhead...well it's like...she's isolated Constance...We're barely seen her!" worried Imogen

"She relentless...what was it Constance said to me? 'She haunted me then and she's still haunting me now'...what does that mean?" asked Lavina after quoting Constance when first discovering Hecketty was to be acting headmistress

Constance cleared her throat to announce her presence "When you two have quite finished your physiological observations! Lavina, I passed your class...are you teaching the zoo? And Imogen...your class are having a very heated debate on who should be team captains."

Both teachers looked at Amelia, wondering how much of the conversation had their colleague overheard before sharing the same worried glance at each other, unsure what to do but a simple look from Constance. The same look that was reserved for students, having the uncanny ability to force them to own up to troublesome deeds without the use for punishments in the form of writing lines until their wrists felt like they would snap. This saw both grown, mature adults scurry out of the staffroom.

Amelia offered a warm smile at Constance, relieved to be back at her academy, a place that she deemed her home, to return back to teach and pass on her knowledge onto a newer, younger generation of witches. To return back to her colleagues to whom she deeply respected and considered them her friends. And then there was Constance! Not only a colleague that she respected and in awe of just how powerful the younger witch was but also, she had come to think of her as the daughter she never had. Her mother instincts to protect and nurture the troubled witch were overwhelming, part of her calling.

She was happy to have returned, knowing that her aunt's health was not as serious as first suspected and now Amelia could now concentrate on the slow decline of the deputy headmistress' well-being. She knew that time was not on their side and thankful she had arrived back home. Although the surprise news that Mistress Hecketty Broomhead was the temporary replacement of her academy enforced by Mr Hallow was another hurdle that needed to be cleared before focusing on more pressing issues

Amelia silently took a visual inspection and clearly saw that Constance was not a well woman. It could not have been at a worse time for Mistress Broomhead to appear and with Amelia gone, there was no-one to act as a shield, to protect the hidden fear or offer soft, warm words that only a mother-like figure to do to sooth and counteract the aggressive tone and hurtful words that began to strip Constance, layer by layer.

She could see that her face looked paler than normal and almost gaunt looking. Normally, her brown eyes dazzled with the secret excitement she got while teaching, passing on her fountain of knowledge, molding the girls and preparing them of the world outside of the protection and comfort of the academy. Now, her eyes looked painfully exhausted and always watching, as if ready to anticipate the sudden arrival of her former tutor. Imogen and Lavina were right to raise their concerns for their colleague.

"You're returned." stated Constance

Amelia nodded, "Yes, none too soon it would appear."

"Is it really you?" murmuring under her breath, it was suppose to have been a thought but somehow it escaped

Amelia cocked a questionable eyebrow, "Pardon?"

Constance shook her head. The time had passed, "I assume that your aunt is feeling better?" secretly pleased that Amelia had arrived, to save her and Mildred

"Yes, she is...and how are you fairing Constance...I know that you and Hecketty...well?" her voice trailing off

Since the arrival of Mistress Broomhead, no-one had even approached Constance about the subject. There had been a very brief conversation amongst her self, Imogen and Lavina in regards as to what to do with their current predicament. In typical Constance Hardbroom fashion, she clutched and held tightly the reigns of control. But, she was faltering! The well positioned mask and barrier had began to crumble and decay around her. Maintaining the false facade was all too consuming of her energy and strength to keep constant surveillance of her emotions and image. Everything had to be perfect, if not then her colleagues, her students would notice and worst of all Mistress Broomhead. She could sense weakness like a shark senses blood and hunts down their weakened and dying prey.

Amelia showing true concern almost broke the remains of the mask, fighting the overwhelming urge to actually hug her. To thank her for noticing, for so long she pretended to be everything that she was not. Constance yearned for comfort, warm comfort that only a mother could provide. To give her hope, fight and slay the evil forces and reassure her that everything would be okay. Simple things but her life had been far from simple and Constance did not make things simple for herself, always choosing the hardest route possible.

"I am...glad that you have returned," pausing, "May we turn our attention to Mistress Broomhead? After all her services are no longer required here" adding a small grin

"With great pleasure, Constance."

* * *

><p>Just like in the fairytale stories, the happy ending was beginning to take shape for everyone and slowly a sense of normality began to flow throughout the academy. Hecketty Broomhead had left with Mr Hallow closely following on her marching heels. The heartbeat of the academy that was the clocks had all been removed and now like a proper place of education, the building's heartbeat returned to that of laughter and joy with the occasional shouting from an anonymous teacher. Just as promised, Mildred had her newly acquired piece of jewellery removed. Her smile and glow returned and she raced to be reunited with her friends. Imogen and Lavina could only be compared to the students. Everyone was relieved about the departure of Mistress Broomhead and reunited with the rightful headmistress of the academy.<p>

* * *

><p>Constance entered her bedroom, thinking the day would ever come to an end. After being cornered in the office again, she had gone to extreme lengths to stay out of Mistress Broomhead's way which surprisingly worked but Constance was always weary and on guard. Now, she knew what her student felt like whenever she, her self would appear out from nowhere and catch them up to no good. She could relax now, Amelia had returned like the angel, the answer to her silent prayers and now Mistress Hecketty Broomhead was gone.<p>

Constance and the students could finally relax, no longer needing to tread on eggshells in fear of the tyrant that ran the academy more like a prison than a place for education. A sigh of relief was felt all around the academy, students and teachers alike.

Her mind slowly easing into calming thoughts now that her former tutor no longer haunted the place she regarded as home. Constance pushed herself from the door, briskly walking over to her dressing table but froze. The smile that had dared to grace her features faded quickly and her hand recoiled from the chair.

Something was different, something was wrong. Her eyes could not find anything remotely out of place and yet she could sense it. The familiar trademark scent of _her_ stale, anonymous perfume instantly unnerved her right to the core. The privacy of her inner-sanctum had been invaded, tainted by the outside world and the thought of Hecketty having free reign within her room made her feel nauseated. Constance imagined her former tutor's reaction, no doubt inspecting her room for dust just like when she was in college. The mere thought that she could have been invading her personal belongings only added to her sickening feeling.

There was no chance that Constance would be able to sleep, not after the discovering her room and privacy had been breeched. She collected her diary and the last vile of wide awake potion, her lifeline which brought her the ability to function throughout the day and avoid the confrontations of nightmares before casting a locking spell on the door and headed towards the staffroom.

* * *

><p>Constance sat alone in the dimly lit room. A candle in the corner was the silent companion, banishing the shadows of evils. Occasionally the flame danced wildly on the wick as the presence of the wind whistled through the loosened and almost ancient window pane. Her heavy, throbbing head sat in the palm of her near freezing hand. The other hand rested limply over the arm of the chair, in her fingers toying with the last vile of pre-made wide awake potion, contents of the vile swirled like the thoughts that whirled chaotically in her enclosed mind.<p>

Everything had been put to right. Mistress Broomhead was gone but her poisoned words lingered within her ears, her poisoned talons continued her hold over Constance.

The only relief and saving grace that briefly warmed her troubled heart, the smile almost further cracked her mask was witnessing Amelia magically and permanently removing the bracelet from Mildred Hubble's wrist. The young witch was delighted and overly excited that she thanked the head and deputy headmistress with an over enthusiastic hug, her arms wrapping tightly around each of them. Words could not describe just how thankful she truly was. The act of the hug, itself that came so natural to Mildred, Amelia smiled and offered her own version back to the young witch. However, Constance froze at the foreign warmth contact and the intrusion of her personal space, still reeling from the physical contact at Hecketty's hands. When Mildred wrapped her arms tightly around her normally statue like teacher, she inadvertently trapped her painfully thin arms to her side, feeding the fear of claustrophobia.

* * *

><p>In the darkness of the night, Amelia crept along the corridor of her academy carrying a candle. A hand tightened her dressing gown around her, keeping the fading warmth close to her as the cold night air surrounded her.<p>

Amelia closed the door behind her with a gentle click and noticed that Constance had not acknowledged her presence. She watched the younger witch, lost in a world of her own thoughts and took that rare moment to watch her. As the candle flickered it created shadows which danced over her face but still she remained unfazed, lost in her own world. Amelia silently inspected her colleague but she was much more than the deputy headmistress of the academy. She held a special part of her heart for Constance, seeing her for more than the fearsome, confident and no nonsense potions teacher. Amelia knew that under her hard shell lay a complex and fragile young woman who still occasionally needed the guidance from a mother figure and positive reassurance.

Then, Amelia looked closer.

The howling of the wind broke the concentration of Constance. She spotted Amelia and her intense staring eyes. Feeling that she had been caught off guard, rarely happened

"Amelia...what are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" asked Constance

She attempted to usher the older woman back to bed as if she were a student. Amelia held her hand up and joined her. Sitting in a chair opposite, "I could ask the same of you..." she started only to glance at the vile of wide awake potion in her hand

Constance could not find the words to explain the overwhelming fear that festered in her soul after entering her own room to sense that her privacy and inner sanctum had been breached by evilness in the form of Hecketty Broomhead. Her stale, anonymous perfume lingered in the air, it served almost like her personal calling card.

"It would seem that sleep once again eludes me." She offered, it was not a lie but also not far from the truth

"Constance...did we not have a talk before I left regarding the personal use of wide awake potion?"

Her fingers massaged her temples in an attempt to ease the heavy pounding, "I remember but then you left and _she _returned," pausing she looked at Amelia, "I tried...you have no idea what she was...is and still capable of doing."

"I'm here now Constance." she went to reach out but something prevented her. Both hands lay on her lap

She offered a small smile but her eyes remained the same, painted with deep sadness "I have a confession," she began slowly

Learning from past experiences, it was extremely rare for Constance to actually be willing enough to open up. Constance was similar to that of a deer, easy to frighten when it came to dealing or expressing emotions, to open up and be exposed to the unforgiving world around her. Amelia was patience and simply watched in silence, allowing Constance to remain in control although it pained her deeply when she saw how this was a struggle for the younger witch.

She swallowed the aching lump from her parched throat, "You know about the date."

"Yes...but don't worry. We still have time to prepare the necessary..." rushed Amelia

Constance gently shook her head as to not aggravate the continuous pondering, "Not that date Amelia!" she paused to lick her dry lips, "It was my birthday...she was here for my birthday...she knew and wanted to celebrate..."

Closing her eyes, she fought back the tormented memory of sitting in Amelia's office while Hecketty teased and taunted her. Trying to provoke the fragile demon that she thought she had put to rest. Her hand gripped the arm of the chair, knuckles turning white as her grip increased. Constance refused to cry.

"I can't imagine what she did..." whispered Amelia, she desperately wanted to offer some words of comfort but the words refused to leave her stalling mouth

Instead, she reached out for Constance and grasped her trembling hand, "I had no idea that she was my temporary replacement and had I known I would have...came back sooner."

Her neck snapped around, "Amelia...family comes first!" almost a shout, scolding her

"Constance, I consider you a part of my family...a daughter and had I known what was happening...even though I sensed something was not right...then I would have been here sooner," she paused, "But I'm here now...and I will not let any harm come to you."

Amelia's mothering nature and heartfelt speech warmed her heart. She was truly blessed to have someone like her in her life even if there were times when she did not show her appreciation.

"Amelia forgive me for saying this...but I honestly doubted you'd come back for me." She whispered shamefully. She had originally wanted to confess this rather than the unfortunate memories of her birthday surprise with Hecketty.

Amelia's grip tightened, trying to offer any form of comfort, "Whatever made you think that?"

Constance looked at her, not wanting to utter the name of the witch that had left and still recovering from, herself and the students, "It may have been a nightmare but she...she controlled it! I know she did...I know what she is capable off!"

"_Amelia is gone...she's never coming back for her school, her students and especially you" her voice low and menacing_

_Constance nervously shook her head "No, she...she promised." teeth chattering_

_Hecketty leaned closer, "Empty words, my dear," the smile drained from her face when she witnessed tears, "You are pathetic."_

* * *

><p>Mistress Hecketty Broomhead returned home. She was alone in the small, cold house. The only sound that took the edge off the insane silence was the countless cloaks, all ticking together as one the heartbeat of her home.<p>

To quench her thirst, she gulped at the cool refreshing water before violently coughing. She spluttered and gasped to regain her breath. Carelessly, thinking she had simply greedily gulped the liquid, she sighed and decided to end the feelings of loneliness by escaping to bed.

Unaware to Hecketty, herself, droplets of fresh blood splattered across the sink where she had coughed as well as the faint colour of red which dance harmoniously with the remains of water in the glass.

As Hecketty slowly shifted from reality and heading into the world of dreams, her mind conjured up an image of her favorite student. The student that had grown and matured into a well respected potions teacher, often credited with those top of her field. A part of Hecketty was proud to have taught the witch while at college and felt honored that her former student's skills that Hecketty had instilled in her had been recognised.

Then, there was a pang of guilt. The past began to filter into the waking consciousness. Sadly, Hecketty could not alter the events of the past but instead tried to ignore and suppress it daily. It was a constant battle. Many questions often haunted Hecketty and wondered why she did not choose another path other than the selfish path.

Constance, on her mind again. She admired the younger witch and would dream of what could or should have been. But, somewhere deep down in her frayed logical mind, she knew better and knew that Constance had never seen her tutor in the way.

Darkness continued to steal her away and in her thoughts between the waking world and the unconscious world. There was a whispered voice, _'I did not know...forgive me.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN (part two) Bum bum bummmm!_

_Well what is the verdict? Good, bad or ugly?_

_Please, please, please remember that this is fic three out of four! All answer shall be rewarded to those who wait! LOL_

_Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that! The ending, totally unplanned so kinda happy with how it turned out...night night folks..._

_Remember happy new year and see ya in 2012_

_Thanks for reading_


End file.
